


potion approaching

by marcel



Series: witchy AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, weird magic talk, whatever junmyeon is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin isn’t pleased with the guests Kyungsoo invites over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	potion approaching

**Author's Note:**

> the second part of witchy au! this one is featuring teen wolf sehun aka my Dream, and also junmyeon who is. some creature i never actually got around to figuring out wops. either way, moody vampires with bendy straws, amirite

“Sorry for the wait,” Kyungsoo sighs, waving away the cloud of purple-ish smoke that follows him out of the kitchen. “The moondew exploded a little. It brewed nicely, though.” ****

He steps around the living room couch to peer down at Sehun, the lanky teen currently spread across it and looking uncomfortable. “Painkiller potion, werewolf-grade,” Kyungsoo says, holding out a small bottle. “You can take some now, if you want.”

Sehun winces as he sits up, but takes the bottle from him eagerly. He uncaps it and sniffs at the thick lavender liquid inside, then makes a face.

“No, I can’t make it smell any better,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, Sehun having just begun to open his mouth to complain. “I already put in that boba-flavouring for you.”

Sehun frowns at him, but tips the bottle for a long sip before leaning back against the couch cushions with a sigh. “How long til it starts working?”

“Five, ten minutes?” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Depends on how fast your body lets it work.”

Sehun groans. “My body and I aren’t on great terms, lately.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Growing pains don’t last forever. You’ll have a fixed height soon.”

“Not soon enough,” Sehun grunts, massaging his sore legs. “It wouldn’t be so bad if it was, you know, just in one form. But no, the wolf has to deal with this too.”

“Puberty sucks,” Kyungsoo says, nodding sagely.

Sehun glares at the ceiling. “Werewolf puberty sucks.”

Kyungsoo laughs and helps him up off the couch, leading him to the door. “Come back if you run out,” he tells Sehun as he slips his shoes back on.

Sehun nods but hesitates for a moment, looking down at the bottle in his hands. “I-- thanks,” he says suddenly, “for… all this. The rest of the pack is already stressed enough, so I can’t really whine at them about this stuff.”

For all his height, Sehun certainly seems tiny when he’s nervous and fidgeting, Kyungsoo muses. Besides, being a teenage werewolf therapist isn’t the worst job he’s ever stumbled into. “It’s okay,” he says softly, reaching up to pat Sehun’s shoulder, “I don’t really--”

He's cut off by a low growl from behind him and Sehun stumbles back, eyes wide. Kyungsoo glances over his shoulder and sees Jongin striding towards them, looking quite alarming with his fangs out in a snarl. Kyungsoo frowns at him.

"Don't mind him," he starts to say, turning back to Sehun, but Sehun is already halfway out the door.

"Thanks again," he says quickly, tripping down the front steps. "I'll, uh, see you later."

Kyungsoo watches him go, still frowning, then closes the door and glares at Jongin. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jongin look around innocently, as if now that his fangs are out of sight Kyungsoo could be talking to anyone but him. "Yes, you,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I told you to stay upstairs."

"He was a _werewolf_ ," Jongin huffs, dropping the act. “Why did you let him stand so close to you?”

“Letting people into your personal space is a sign of trust,” Kyungsoo says slowly. “You know, that thing friends have with each other? Or is that too new-age for you?”

Jongin narrows his eyes. “I’m not _that_ old,” he grumbles, and flounces off to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. When he thought up this whole familiar-bond-with-a-vampire plan, he really didn’t consider how annoying it was to live with a vampire. He straightens out the couch where Sehun had squirmed around on it, and follows Jongin to the kitchen.

Jongin is sitting on the counter when he walks in, kicking his heels against the lower cabinets. “Get off,” Kyungsoo sighs as he heads over to the coffeemaker, barely glancing at Jongin.

Jongin pouts, but obediently puts his feet on the floor again. “I’m hungry.”

“There’s food in the fridge,” Kyungsoo says, turning the machine on. He had expanded the inside of his fridge to make room for Jongin’s _dietary needs_ , as they were calling it. It wasn’t necessarily unusual for Kyungsoo to have blood in his refrigerator, but he was more used to rune-sealed jars than plastic bloodbags labelled by type.

“No, I mean,” Jongin huffs, “I’m _hungry_.”

He gives Kyungsoo a meaningful look. Kyungsoo scowls and pulls his collar up around his neck. “No.”

“Come on,” Jongin whines. “Kyungsoo--”

“No,” Kyungsoo repeats, turning back to the coffeemaker as it starts to drip.

“But I--”

“I told you before, you’re not drinking from me,” Kyungsoo says over him. “If you want something fresh, go out and get it yourself, or else drink what’s in the fridge.”

Jongin pouts again. Kyungsoo ignores him. He pours his coffee and turns around with his mug in his hands, but suddenly Jongin’s arms are wrapping around him from behind, pulling him back against his chest. Kyungsoo drops his mug out of surprise, spluttering out a spell a second later and catching it in the air, hovering just above the floor.

He breathes a sigh of relief, then glares as much as he can over his shoulder at Jongin. “Let go.”

“Please,” Jongin murmurs, his voice lower than before. He nuzzles at the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, making the two tiny scars there tingle. “It’s been so long since you let me. I’m always thinking about it, about you--”

Kyungsoo elbows him in the gut and Jongin stumbles back with an _oof_.

“I said no,” Kyungsoo grumbles. He bends down to pick up his mug, then looks back at Jongin. “Junmyeon will be here soon, so go upstairs if you can’t behave.”

Jongin frowns, rubbing his stomach even though Kyungsoo is pretty sure his elbow did no damage. “Who’s Junmyeon? Another _friend_?”

“Not really,” Kyungsoo says, purposefully ignoring his sarcastic tone. “I mean, we’re acquainted, but it’s really just for business.”

“What kind of business?”

A knock on the door distracts Kyungsoo from answering. “That’s probably him. Are you going upstairs?”

Jongin scowls in the general direction of the front door. “No, I’ll stay.”

Kyungsoo leaves him in the living room with a bloodbag while he goes to answer the door. It’s Junmyeon, looking as dangerous and as charming as ever. He smiles in greeting as soon as he sees Kyungsoo.

“It’s been a while,” he says as he steps inside, carrying a wooden box over the threshold. “Anything to worry about?”

“No, I’ve just been… dealing with some things,” Kyungsoo sighs, closing the door behind him.

“Ah, yes,” Junmyeon hums. “Vampires, I heard.”

“It’s a long story.”

“One which ends in you catching a vampire?”

“I didn’t catch him, he’s my--” He hesitates on the last word, unsure why. Maybe because he knows Jongin can hear every word they’re saying - and by his sly smile, there’s no doubt Junmyeon knows that too. “He’s my familiar.”

“I’m just teasing you,” Junmyeon laughs, moving further into the house. “Honestly, you can feel the magic wafting off your shiny new bond from down the street. Now, let’s get to business before your _familiar_ gets any more upset.”

Jongin does look annoyed when they enter the living room, giving Junmyeon a look that Kyungsoo is sure would be a lot more menacing if he wasn’t sipping from a bloodbag with a bendy straw.

Junmyeon gives him a bright smile. “You’re Jongin, right?”

Jongin narrows his eyes a little more.

“Ignore him, he got up too early today,” Kyungsoo sighs, sitting down in front of the coffee table. Junmyeon and sets the wooden box down on top of it, then sits across from Kyungsoo.

Quietly, Jongin shifts from his perch on the arm of the couch to the seat just behind Kyungsoo, so close that Kyungsoo could prop himself up against Jongin’s shins if he were to lean back, but he doesn’t.

“What’s in the box?” Jongin asks, a little grudgingly.

“Just some things I ordered,” Kyungsoo tells him.

Junmyeon chuckles as he removes the lid and sets it aside. “I own a sort of… supernatural hobbyshop,” he explains, reaching into the box and pulling out a few short glass bottles. “Kyungsoo is a frequent customer of mine.”

Kyungsoo picks up one of the bottles and shakes it, humming when the murky contents sparkle a little. “You remembered the bat wings, right?”

“Of course,” Junmyeon scoffs, pulling out a small drawstring bag and setting it down beside the bottles. “You ask for them every time, how could I possibly leave them out?”

“They’re good for sleep draughts,” Kyungsoo grumbles defensively, “and for seasoning wormroot, and curing hiccups, and brewing werewolf-strength advil--”

“Ah, for Sehun? Another growth spurt?” Junmyeon shakes his head with a smile. “He’s going to end up taller than his whole pack.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Kyungsoo sighs, leaning on the table as Junmyeon unpacks a handful of silver forks from the box. It’s apparently much deeper than it looks to be. Kyungsoo only half-remembers ordering a lot of this stuff, like the coffinwood splinters - only _slightly_ used, Junmyeon assures him.

He senses Jongin grimacing at some of the things brought out, especially the set of teeth and the jar of brussel sprouts, but he keeps his mouth shut and Kyungsoo is grateful. The last thing he needs is Jongin scaring off two houseguests in one day.

Not that Junmyeon seems easily frightened, Kyungsoo amends, and then sits up straighter as Junmyeon pulls a dusty-looking book out of the box.

“Earth magic text,” Junmyeon hums, scanning the cover before handing it over. “Starting a garden?”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo says, trying his best not to smile giddily down at the book in his hands. He can almost feel the magic seeping out from between the pages. Jongin must feel something too, leaning over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to peer down at the book. Kyungsoo thumbs over the symbols on the spine for a few moments, then glances up as Junmyeon is putting the lid back on the wooden box.

“How much do I owe you?” Kyungsoo asks.

Junmyeon gets to his feet and shrugs. “How about four spells, and we’ll call it even?”

Kyungsoo looks away, instead watching Jongin reach over him to inspect the closest items on the table. Four spells… Dealing out his magic is never comfortable, but of all the people he does business with, he’s sure he can at least half-trust Junmyeon. “Alright, deal.”

“Decided, then.” Junmyeon picks up the box and bows to him. “Is there anything else you need?” He smiles as Kyungsoo smacks Jongin’s hand away from the jar of graveyard dirt. “Vampire repellent, perhaps? I’m sure I could find garlic powder easily enough.”

Jongin glares up at him. “Garlic has no effect on vampires.”

His dark look just makes Junmyeon laugh, however, and when Kyungsoo feels Jongin bristle beside him he quickly stands up to usher Junmyeon to the door. He gives Jongin a stern look over his shoulder. _Stay_.

"Always nice to see you," Junmyeon says as he leaves, still snickering. "Come by the shop soon, will you? Zitao misses you."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes fondly. "Tell him I might in a few days, when things here are a bit more... settled."

"Of course," Junmyeon says with a grin. Kyungsoo gets a split-second glimpse of his sharpened teeth before they're hidden again. "I know how disorienting a new pet can be."

Kyungsoo gives him a tight smile in return. "Right."

"Until next time," Junmyeon sing-songs, turning on his heel, and he goes gracefully down the steps with the empty box under his arm. Kyungsoo closes the door behind him, swallowing the weird taste in his mouth as he heads back to the living room.

Jongin is still on the couch, which is a good sign - Kyungsoo half expected him to flit away upstairs. He certainly looks grumpy enough, and with good reason. Maybe letting him and Junmyeon meet wasn’t the greatest idea. Kyungsoo crosses the room to the couch, trying to form some sort of apology in his head, but Jongin speaks up before he can open his mouth.

"He knew I could hear him, right?" he grumbles, frowning. " _New pet_. I'm no one's pet."

"You aren't," Kyungsoo agrees, sitting carefully down beside him.

Jongin doesn't seem to notice, too busy glaring at the wall. His frown deepens. "Can I bite him next time?"

Kyungsoo can't help laughing. "No, you can't. Honestly, his blood probably wouldn't be that great."

"Because he's annoying?"

"Because he's not exactly human," Kyungsoo explains with a shrug. "He's kind of a mystery. I wouldn't risk it."

Jongin licks over his fangs. "I would."

Thinking about it just makes Jongin hungry, though, so they go to the kitchen to find him another bloodbag. He leans back against the counter and sips at it through another straw. Kyungsoo watches silently for a few moments, then takes a deep breath.

"Junmyeon's just trying to get you riled up, you know," he starts softly. "He hasn't had a new plaything in a while."

Jongin huffs around his straw. "He can find someone else to play with."

"And he will," Kyungsoo sighs. "He'll get bored eventually. He used to push my buttons all the time, but I guess I stopped being interesting."

Frowning, Jongin puts the now-empty bloodbag down and hums. "I don't think that's true."

"Well, I guess if he was really hard-pressed to find someone to pick on--"

"No, I mean," Jongin cuts him off, "I wouldn't have agreed to bond with you if you weren't interesting."

Kyungsoo is a little taken aback, but he covers it with a snort. "And here I thought you only did it for my blood."

"Well." Jongin shrugs, smiling at him with his fangs out. "That too."

The marks on Kyungsoo's neck tingle. He suppresses a shiver. "Cute," he manages, rolling his eyes as he turns away. "Anyway. You should go back to bed. Sunset isn't for another few hours."

Jongin pushes off the counter to stretch his arms above his head. "Maybe I will," he sighs, and takes a step towards the stairs only to pause. "... You won't have any more guests, will you?"

Kyungsoo blinks and turns back to look at him. Jongin's expression seems blank, but his mouth twists just a little, like he would be blushing if he could.

"No," Kyungsoo says after a moment. "Not for a few days. Why?"

"Just wondering," Jongin mumbles, and then he's flitting up the stairs before Kyungsoo can ask anything else.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and heads back to the living room to collect all his strange bottles and jars. Vampires are weirder than he thought - or maybe he just chose the weirdest one.


End file.
